heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilation Lee/sheet
Skills Gymnastics '''- High. Jubilee is an Olympic level gymnast and has maintained her skills and ability levels and in addition has been enhanced by combat training at Xavier's. While not world class, Jubilee is about as good as it gets for a base human under intense training who does not have hyperagility, and she is one of the most agile members of the team. '''Video Games - High. Jubilee is a nationally ranked player in video games, and regularly (as life permits) participates in tournaments at a national level. She is also well versed with video game and Internet culture, and has a high degree of awareness of information on games coming out. Rollerblading - High. Jubilee does rollerblading for fun. She's insanely good at it thanks to her gymnastics skill and her natural agility, so she's capable of pulling off insane tricks while doing so. Street Skills - Average. Jubilee spent several months living on the streets after her parents died. While she was not actively being hunted, she is capable of taking care of herself in an urban environment. She can get food, find a place to stay, and gather basic information in a city should she have to live on her own. She also has basic outdoor survival training thanks to Logan though her skills are less than adequate for camping. She also can perform basic first aid and medical skills. Pop Culture - Average. Jubilee is generally aware of pop culture, what is fashionable and hip, or what is going on wtih celebrities. Basically if something is trendy aimed at teenagers, she has a better than average chance of being ahead of the curve in knowing about it, particularly in music, video games, and fashion. Hand to Hand Combat - Average. Jubilee is a decent hand to hand combatant and relies more on her acrobatics and evasive techniques for a fighting style. Without her powers she cannot hit particularly hard, but she is very good at playing decoy and drawing fire away from her teammates, and in fights her trademark moves will tend to be yelling or making fun of the team's enemies to draw fire away from her friends and using her powers to help disorient them. She's also very good at throwing knifes and fighting with small blades and tends to keep several on her at most times. Mouthy - High. Jubilee is very, very mouthy. She is immensely good at running her mouth and spewing a stream of consciousness style of nonsense at someone designed to irritate, bait them, or drive them nuts. She is adept at insulting people and finding almost instinctively emotional buttons to push on someone while being bratty. She's also instinctively very good at coming up with very elaborate pranks and the logistics behind setting up elaborate spectacles of nonsense. Manipulation - Low. Jubilee has an instinctive knack, if not formally trained, for pushing people's buttons psychologically. She's also got a modicum of ability at reading facial expressions and emotions, and manipulating people to get reactions she wants. She's also good at picking up instinctive cues and body language to get a fairly efficient read on people. Tactician '''- Average. Jubilee has potential as a leader and is an acceptable tactician, and on occasion will be a backup or alternate field leader when Katherine is not. Jubilee is fairly good at improvising plans and making use of her teammates abilities. She is not particularly good at making intricate plans and in depth strategies, but she is very adept when it comes to improvised tactics and techniques and has an instinctive level for the flow of a melee and what is the best way to keep an enemy off balance. '''Stealth - Low. Jubilee has some skill at sneaking around and avoiding attention, from her time as a street kid and with training from Logan. She is not particularly good at it, but when push comes to shove she is capable of going along without notice. Languages - Jubilee is fluent in English, Mandarin, and Cantonese. She is capable of getting 'by' in Spanish and Japanese so long as the language is not expected to be technically proficient. She is, however, capable of very profane cursing in a dozen languages even if she doesn't know what all of them -mean-. Willpower '''- Average. While Jubilee does not have an iron will, or had beyond average training at resisting interrogation, she is quite stubborn and naturally good at hiding things. She has above average capability at resisting interrogation, psychic probes, or other attempts at coercive interrogation for someone who has not gone through military conditioning or had similar experiences. Powers and Abilities '''Shielding - Jubilee's powers have a passive ability to provide her with a limited degree of psionic shielding and cover from electronic or robotic sensors. As Jubilee is not aware of the existence of these powers, which seem to be otherwise tied to her plasma generative abilities, she is not capable of consciously using them. In general, for them to trigger she must be alone, trying to hide, and aware of being consciously searched for and trying to avoid detection. This in essence makes her 'slippery', difficult to detect for psionics or electric based sensors as her powers act as a passive jamming field to awareness. Otherwise, it can be overpowered by particularly skilled or powerful telepaths or electronic sensors, especially those which are skilled in seeking out those who are hiding. Plasmoids - Jubilee has the abililty to self-generate plasma to varying degrees of force. She can absorb the plasma back into herself or alter the degree of power over on the fly without issue and cannot be harmed by it. Jubilee's ultimate potential is for the detonation of matter at the subatomic level, however she is decades of training away from being able to do this at her current level of experience. In general, Jubilee can either have fine control of her power or raw power, but not both at once. Her power seems to be tied over to her emotional state thanks to a number of self-imposed psychological blocks, and thus as Jubilee's anger or agitation builds up, so does the amount of power behind her force, generally complicated by her lack of fine control. Under normal circumstances Jubilee can detonate her plasma in a disorienting display of pyrotechnics like fireworks which has managed to completely blind someone with a cavalcade of lights and sounds. She can normally do this over a wide area of up to half a city block and has conscious control over who she will target with this ability within her visual awareness, so she can blast enemies and avoid catching allies. Under normal circumstances, Jubilee is capable of also using her powers to provide kinetic or concussive based kickback. She has blasted an I-Beam in half without significant effort, and in Danger Room simulations at higher degrees of power focus has been capable of knocking back older, bulkier model Sentinels off their feet with raw force though she has yet to use this ability in the field. In general Jubilee has no issues with using her powers to produce the explosive force of several sticks of dynamite over a wide area, though smaller blast zones allow her to create more focused detonations, though this requires her several moments of focus to manage. Jubilee's powers are quite disruptive over to electronics and even shielded systems, and at higher levels can act like a low grade EMP but with permanent circuit blowout. When Jubilee is agitated she is prone to disruptive or detonation of electronic systems - such as televisions, entertainment units, etc. At higher levels of focus she has the potential to cause security systems or even high end shielded computers to go offline by disrupting electricity, though she does not yet have sufficient control or focus of her abilities to do this outside of the Danger Room. Jubilee has shown the potential for fine control with her powers to have the capability to blast charges through clusters as fine as the optic nerve of a robot and then detonate it, however this is not something she has yet demonstrated on missions and otherwise is limited to practice in the Danger Room, and her being able to pull off such a feat readily is likely years away under normal circumstances of training. Her maximum power output otherwise she has actually demonstrated with her being in a raw emotional state to overwhelm her personal psychological blocks has shown her to have the capability of destroying up to a full city block or a massive Mansion. However, Jubilee is not capable of consciously willing this much raw energy, and it would require purposeful raw emotional overload for her to manage such a thing and otherwise she would have no control of the level of detonation and destruction otherwise nor restraint. Under normal circumstances Jubilee's higher level blasts can literally make skin boil with focused effort, blast flash off of bone, produce several tons worth of kinetic kickback, shatter reinforced concrete, or blast the main turret or a tread off a battle tank. Also given Jubilee self-generates her plasma internally and it is fueled by her personal calorie reserves, a strange side effect is her capacity to otherwise consume vast amounts of sugar or other things unhealthy with extreme caloric intake without remote side effect. In other words, her metabolism allows her to eat virtually anything, the sweeter and junk foodier the better, without any degree of long term side effect and remain thin. Specials Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Xavier's Institute - Jubilee has access to the appropriare resources as a senior in somewhat questionable academic standing at Xavier's Institute, such as a room, clothing allowance, medical care, staff and faculty, and access to information files. Generation-X - As a member of Generation X Jubilee has the rest of her team at her back should push come to shove, and otherwise will be expected to do her part over in the field and follow orders. She also has access to a uniform, appropriate communications technology, transportation, and clearance to access files at Xavier's that the Gen-X team is allowed access to. Equipment - Jubilee has a personal selection of equipment that she has easy access to. This primarily consists of professional grade rollerblades, headphones and a Walkman, and a near endless supply of sunglasses and pop jewelry. Logan '''- Logan is a paternal figure to Jubilee, and as one of his 'strays' Jubilee can always count on him for backup, emotional support, and to help her out when she needs it. She also occasionally can be brought along with him on whatever madcap fighting of ninjas in Madripoor or wacky hijink adventures Logan is drawing her along for. Flaws and Drawbacks '''Dyscalculia - Jubilee has mild dyscalculia, which makes it difficult for her to perform math, particularly over in her head. As a mild learning disability, she finds this particularly embarrassing and thus is prone to acting like she does not have this issue and to otherwise avoid taking steps to help redress it or accomodate her issues. This, combined with her lacksadasical studying habits, often has her performing at borderline levels academically in numerous subjects. Bratty - Jubilee is particularly mouthy, immature, and bratty. Her constant running of her mouth, her fashion sense, and her general public immaturity levels make many people not take her very seriously or prone to dismiss her. Jubilee's biggest impediment to getting along well with others is Jubilee. This combined with her propensity to throw fits when she doesn't get her way has most of the students think she's very bratty and tends to get her in trouble. On top of her very questionable fashion sense. Self-Esteem - Jubilee has major issues over with her self-esteem. As well as abandonment issues from the death of her parents, trouble fitting in with people in general, and academic issues Jubilee has a major case of self-doubt. Both of her own potential and of being of any use. Given her power is essentially limited to making fireworks when she works with people who can shatter the planet itself. Jubilee overcompensates for this by dressing loud, being very bratty, and generally annoying people. It's her way of making up for her own perceived lack of ability and wanting to be noticed and remembered. It has a tendency to backfire, but for the girl attention is attention. She also has mild body issues due to her perceived lack of good looks and living in a place populated with those who do not which can occasionally have her lash out. Powers - Jubilee uses only a fraction of the potential of her powers out of fear of possibly hurting someone badly. She has placed a number of self-generated psychological locks on the higher thressholds of her power and tends to hold back when using them. Given her powers are otherwise tied to her emotional state, the more emotional Jubilee gets the harder it is for her to maintain fine control of her powers. When she is agitated in the past this has played out by her powers disrupting nearby electronics equipment, though as she had had better control this has not played out as extensively the last few years. Relationships Monet St. Croix - From the Hellions, for whatever reason Jubilee and the so-called Perfect Girl get together like oil and water. Jubilee will always go over to try and bait or taunt her above other members of the Hellions, and if Monet is with them when Generation-X and the Hellions meet in the field will do all she can to antagonize the other girl, for whom Jubilee considers her 'rival'. This seems mostly to be one way, as Monet tends to barely consider Jubilee worth the intellectual effort of taunting back. Katherine Pryde - The field leader of Generation-X, Jubilee gets along reasonably well with her. As one of Logan's other adoptees, Kitty brings out Jubilee's own sense of inferiority with how 'perfect' the other girl is, and Jubilee feels like she pales in comparison. While most of the time the two get along well enough, at times Jubilee's inferiority complex can come out passive-aggressively. In general Jubilee is aware of this, but when she's nervous or agitated it comes out at particularly inopportune moments. Laura Kinney - At an emotional level, Laura is perhaps the girl that Jubilee identifies with the best. She might not know all of Laura's background, but Jubilee understands she's had it rough. Jubilee is thus fiercely protective of Laura at an emotional level and is among the most patient members in dealing with her, and will go out of her way to accomodate Laura and try and include her, and rarely if ever has issues with Laura's quirks. Jubilee tries on occasion to help Laura socialize or acclimiate, but lets the girl decide whether to join in on her own time. Whether Laura appreciates this or not is up in the air. Jean Grey - Jean is the mother hen of Gen-X, and Jubilee appreciates Jean very much. She might tease the redhead to her face, but when push comes to shove Jubilee will be there for the redhead and helps act as an emotional anchor for her. Jubilee will quietly offer her emotional support to Jean when needed, and it will be one of the rare times that Jubilee will be subtle with sticking up for someone. Jonothon Starsmore - They're both street kids, though Jubilee has had a far easier life than Jono has. For whatever reason, the two get along in public very acerbically, if only as it seems they both enjoy getting to fling insults at one another and give as good as they get back. So, the two get along rather well, if only as they can be as mouthy as they want with one another without it being taken offensively. Clarice Ferguson - Jubilee enjoys lightly teasing Clarice, but is friendly enough. If only as the Christmas Elf, as Jubilee calls her, is way too much fun to otherwise hang with. Jubilee and Clarice get along well enough, if only for Jubilee's attempts to setup Clarice with other members of the team. James Howlett - Logan is her adoptive father in an emotional sense. He's a rock that she leans on and helps keep her grounded. Jubilee has seen Logan at his best, and seen Logan at his worst, and she knows that even when he's at his worst, there is a good man over inside. Jubilee has a bond with Logan in ways that other's don't, and even when others see him as a raw animal, Jubilee knows there's a good person inside, even if buried. Jubilee trusts Logan not to hurt her, and is one of the few that can take him out of his berserk state. Sometimes. She will not tolerate anyone making fun of him or putting him down, and she appreciates in her own way that Logan respects her as an adult and trusts her. Charles Xavier - Jubilee has a distant relationship with the Professor. She's one of the more challenging and outgoing students, one of the ones more likely to flaunt the rules and encourage disruption and chaos. But Xavier's is her home and Jubilee will defend it to the death. As one of the 'next generation' of mutants she has her own way of doing things, but while academically challenged represents what the academy has at it's best. Jubilee might drive him nuts but Jubilee will always support the professor to the hilt. Robert Drake - Jubilee is a distant second at driving the Mansion prank wars, but it will never be for lack of effort behind Bobby. Half the time Jubilee might be trying to one up him or blame him for things she's doing, the other half the time the two will be teaming up for glorious anarchy and chaos. Ororo Munroe - Jubilee gets along well wtih Ororo, and the older Kenyan woman is one of the rare people at the Institute who can calm Jubilee when Jubilee is in one of her frenzies. Jubilee appreciates that she can just talk and run her mouth with Ororo, and Ororo will not judge her and listen. As such Jubilee actively courts Ororo's approval and when confused will go to her for advise and help. Scott Summers - The Headmaster of the Mansion just can't get no respect from her. Whether in classes or out in the field. Jubilee mouths off to the generally nonplussed Scott as often as possible and can be as mouthy as she wants. Scott just generally ignores her when she does so - it's her way of letting off steam. Characters with Rels Set James Howlett: Jubilation Lee aka "Jubilee" is another of Logan's "adoptees." She was basically an "orphaned stray" when Logan came across her, and somehow they ended up tossed together, helping each other through a lot of dangerous situations until finally reuniting with the X-Men proper. While Jubilee's studies have taken her a little further from Logan's orbit, he still looks out for her when he can, and much like Kitty Pryde serves as a paternal figure (in some ways even more than Kitty, given that Jubilee actually -is- orphaned). She looks up to him and loves and respects him, but thankfully is smart enough to know that -emulating- him isn't the best of ideas (not least of the reasons being he's -told- her it's a bad idea). Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets